


His Child

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Prompt by ella_rose88: Pregnancy Trope - Arthur/Gwen are roommates and one night they sleep together. Gwen gets pregnant.





	

His Child  
Rating: PG (unprotected sex and unplanned pregnancy)  
Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
Word Cound: 918  
Prompt by ella_rose88: Pregnancy Trope - Arthur/Gwen are roommates and one night they sleep together. Gwen gets pregnant.

 

Gwen had just broken up with Lance for the last time and she didn’t mean for anything to happen but it did. She had sex with one of her flatmates.

Arthur had tried to be the gentleman and stop them but Gwen insisted. She didn’t want to stop. She needed to be comforted. 

They knew it had been a huge mistake as soon as it was over. Neither one of them had spoken of it since it happened. They put it out of their minds.

Weeks later, Morgana and Merlin started to pick up on the tension between Arthur and Gwen. The flat wasn’t that big and soon Merlin and Morgana noticed that they weren’t speaking and  avoiding each other. Since they didn’t know what was wrong, they assumed that there had been an argument that they hadn’t known about.

Merlin was happy with that explanation but Morgana wasn’t. She wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on.  

“Gwen?” Morgana walked into Gwen’s room and shut the door. She sat down on the bed next to Gwen. “Are you going to tell me why you and my brother aren’t speaking?”

“We are speaking I spoke to him just this morning.” Gwen frowned

“Pass the tea?” Morgana shook her head. “What is up with you two?”

“We slept together.” Gwen admitted and looked down at her hands. “I’m late.”

Morgana took a moment to get what she was saying. “Gwen, did you and Arthur use protection?”

“No. I know that was stupid but we weren’t really thinking clearly.” Gwen sighed. “I wasn’t at least. The thing is it could be Lance’s. We slept together a few days before I slept with Arthur.”

“You’re going to have to tell them both. Have you made any kind of decision?” Morgana asked gently.

“I want to be a mum. It’s just not how I pictured it happening.” Gwen wiped a tear from her cheek. “I’ve really made a mess of it, haven’t I?” 

“Stop being so dramatic! That’s my job.” Morgana smiled. “We need to get you checked and confirm the pregnancy then we can deal with which one is the father.”

“Thanks Morgana.” Gwen smiled through her tears.

“Let’s go before they come back from the football match.” Morgana stood up and helped Gwen off the bed. “Put on your shoes and grab your things. I’ll meet you at the front door.”

“Morgana, please don’t say anything to Merlin.” Gwen bit her lip.

“I won’t say anything to anyone. I promise.” Morgana put her hand over her heart.       

When Morgana and Gwen returned to the flat, Lance was out in the hallway with roses in hand. He looked very apologetic.

“Can we talk?” Lance asked as he held out the roses to her.

“No. leaves and never come back.” Gwen let herself in then walked into her room and closed the door.

Morgana looked at Gwen’s closed door then back at Lance. “If she wants to talk then she’ll call.”

Lance passed the roses to Morgana and left.

Morgana went to knock on Gwen’s door but Arthur came out of the kitchen and stood in her way.

“Where did the two of you go? We were going to order take away but you weren’t here.” Arthur held up a menu. “We were thinking Indian.”

Morgana looked at Gwen’s door then back at him. “Go talk to Gwen. It’s important.”

“What?” Arthur was confused. “Why can’t you just tell me?”

“Just do it Arthur.” Morgana went to find Merlin.

Arthur knocked on Gwen’s door. “Guinevere? Can I come in?”

The door opened and Gwen let him in.

“What did Morgana say to you?” Gwen asked as she sat on the bed.

“Nothing.” Arthur shut the door. “What’s going on?”

“I’m pregnant.” Gwen looked up at him. “I don’t know who the father is. It could be you or Lance.”

“It’s mine.” Arthur kneeled in front of her. “No matter what, it’s mine. I will take care of you. I won’t hurt you like he does. I am the father of your child. Me and only me, do you understand?”

Gwen started to cry. “Oh Arthur! I’m so sorry.”

Arthur sat next to her on the bed. “I have to ask. He was here why didn’t you tell him?”

“He isn’t ready to be a father. He can’t even be faithful to me.” Gwen looked at Arthur. “I can’t ask you to take on the responsibility of his child. I will have a paternity test done as soon as possible.”

“I told you. It’s mine. Everything is settled. There’s no need for a test.” Arthur put his arms around Gwen. “I’m ready to be a father. I love you and I can provide for you both. Just let me do this for you.”

Gwen sank into his arms. “I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“I have loved you since the moment I met you.” Arthur kissed the top of her head. “It feels like I have always loved you since the beginning of time.”

“I love you too.” Gwen closed her eyes and gave him a squeeze before pulling away. “We should tell Morgana and Merlin that we are having a baby. Morgana will be thrilled to be an aunt.”

“I’m guessing she knows the truth.” Arthur wiped a tear from Gwen’s cheek.

Gwen nodded. “Yes but she promised not to say anything.”

Arthur smiled. “Guinevere, we’re having a baby.”

Gwen smiled. “Yes, Arthur, we are having a baby.”         


End file.
